The Newest Threat
by LivingInTheMalfoyManner
Summary: When three new girls are thrown into Hogwarts during 5th year, each in different year levels, each very different from the last, will Draco and Harry be able to over look them or will they also be thrown into their world of secrets and power? Not to mention they must keep their studies and keep a close eye on everything else that's going on at Hogwarts this year? (Pre-Edit)
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

"Um, hello." a small girl greeted herself shyly, she had shoulder length reddy-brown hair and big brown eyes. She look up into ocean gray eyes, they looked as if a hidden storm was being washed away somewhere in the darkness."Can I help you?" the boy questioned raising an eyebrow. She simply held his stare not flinching at all, his friends were beginning to look confused as to what was going on.

"Perhaps, my name is Rebecca Lord, I just transferred to hogwarts. I was sorted into slytherin. I was wondering if perhaps you would show me where the common room is?" she asked quietly feeling slightly uncomfortable under the glare of his two friends. The girl that was with him spoke.

"Ew. Drakie just leave her, she can find her own way there," she then turned to Rebecca. "run along, we have better things to do." she smirked. Rebecca glared and the dark haired girl.

"I'd be nicer if I was you." Rebecca said stepping forward.

"Oh? Or what? Huh, newbie?" the other girl said putting her hands on her hips and also stepping forward the same glare on her face. Rebecca's hair hissed a violent red as deep blue met brown for a almost a second."EEEKKK!"

"PANSY!? Are you okay?" asked the darker skin boy. Pansy swung by her foot from the roof, Rebecca looked quite please with herself. The blonde boy she was originally talking with looked impressed. Smirking slightly Rebecca bent so she was face to face with the other girl."Apologize and I'll let you down." she said simply."No." Pansy spat.

"Suit yourself." she shrugged her hair fading back to it's original colour as she did so and walked back over to the blonde boy and the dark skinned boy who had rejoined his friend just to be on the safe side.

"So? Would mind showing me where the common room is?" she smiled lightly. The blonde boy simply nodded before turning and walking towards the dungeons.

"Draco Malfoy!? You are not seriously just going to leave me here like this are you!?" Pansy cried. Draco sighed.

"You her the lady Pansy. Apologize and she'll let you down. I hate to think what she'd to to anyone who tried to help you." he smirked.

"You learn quickly." Rebecca laughed towards Draco slightly. "He's right, anyone who tries to help will meet the same fate. An endless circle." she smirked crossing her arms. Pansy groaned in defeat.

"Fine! I-I'm sorry..." Pansy glared.

"Sorry... Pansy was it? I'm just... Not feeling it. Maybe you need a little time to become sincere about it." Rebecca said spinning on her heels. "Now how bout that common room!" she cheered. Draco snickered to himself. Blaise on the other hand was still trying to process what had happened... No one had ever spoken to Pansy like that before. Pansy wasn't exactly like 'the brightest witch of her age' but she defiantly knew what she was doing when she came to dueling. Though this girl, this girl had control of magic beyond her years. It was kind of scary to think about.

"Malfoy! Zabini! Get me up the right way right now or so help me!" Pansy screeched.

"Just apologize Panz and mean it." Blaise shrugged. Pansy pouted and looked on the verge of tears.

"Fine. Rebecca I apologize, would you please let me down?" she asked sincerely. Rebecca smiled.

"of course." she replied and without moving Pansy slowly floated to the ground until she was standing firmly.

"Thank you." Pansy smiled.

"I'm impressed newbie." Draco said as they finally walked down the stair case towards the dungeons.

"I believe I said my name is Rebecca not 'newbie'." She glared clearly not taking a liking to her new nickname. "Draco is it?" he nodded.

"To those I like." he said.

"To those you like huh? Doesn't sound like there are to many of them, huh, Draco?" she smirked. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was pushing him.

"No, there isn't and I don't believe I told you you could call me by my first name. We've only just met. I don't know if I like you or not yet." he said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. She just smiled at him.

"fair enough then." she said.

"So, Lord?" she nodded as Blaise spoke. "Where did you transfer from?" he questioned, her hair changed to a dark purple.

"A school out in Australia." she stated in deep thought. Blaise nodded not game enough to ask anymore, her hair colour gave off a odd vibe that told him he shouldn't.

"Right. The Slytherin common, I hope you were paying attention because I would count on us showing you again." Draco said smirking slightly. Rebecca snapped out of her thought and her hair went back to normal colour as she heard what Draco was saying. She just nodded.

"Thanks... What's the password?" she questioned.

"Lilac." Pansy spoke for the first time since she'd been let down.

"Thank you." Rebecca smiled walking into the common room. The good thing about the slytherin dormatories was that everone got there own room. One of the very few plus' of living in the dungeons. Figuring out which dorms were which easily, she walked up the stairs and into her own shutting the door behind her. Draco, Blaise and Pansy watched as she did so.

"She's...-" Draco started

"Interesting-"

"Annoying-"

"Brilliant-" the three finished at the same time. They each looked at eachother then they also went their separate ways into their own rooms for the night.

The next morning when Draco awoke he cursed himself. He had stayed up all night thinking and now he had slept in. Rushing around his room he grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom, had a quick shower and ran out fully dressed grabbing his book bag on the way out. At the entrance of the Slytherin common room stood two new faces. 'what the hell is going on!?' Draco thought, as he was about to ask who they were and why they were down here Rebecca came out of the common room. She had a plate in her hands toast, pancakes, bacon and some scrambled eggs.

"There you are! You didn't come down to breakfast so I brought these up for you. Blaise and Pansy said not to worry about it but, oh well! Here you go!" she smiled handing him the plate. He was so confused. As he looked at the three girls.

One held her head confidently in the air her ravenclaw uniform sat well on her, she has dark hair and a nicely tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes, she resembled Blaise quite a bit but Blaise didn't have siblings... Did he? The other girl was a pale girl with short brown hair, her Gryfindor tie hung loosely around her neck. Both eyed Draco suspiciously.

"Draco, uh, sorry, Malfoy, this is Ray, um, Raven and Teagan." Rebecca introduced them. He simply nodded at them.

"Becc we must go." Teagan hurried.

"We need to get our time tables from Professor Mcgonagal!" Ray finished.

"Oh right! Do you girls know where we're going?" the three girls just looked at eachother and then sighed.

"We could try and remember but we'll probably end up walking around the entire school..." Raven mumbled. Draco took this as a chance to try and sneak away. He was going to be late for class.

"Draco!" Rebecca called out. 'Damn.' he thought but turned around anyway. For some reason he couldn't keep walking.

"What?" he sighed.

"Can you take us to professor McGonagals office please!? It'd mean a lot!" she smiled up at him.

"I thought we told you last night not to make a thing out of this, I'm not a chaperone! Plus I have class to go to." he glared.

"please Draco! Just this one time!? I promise! Never again!" he sighed as her hair went a hopeful orangey colour.

"Fine..." he mumbled. "But that hair colour makes you looks as desperate as a weasley. Stop it." Rebecca laughed and her hair changed back to normal. She called her friends over and they started to walk. Rebecca and Teagan were in deep conversation about something that Draco had tuned out and Raven was walking silently next to Draco with her arms crossed. He took this chance to ask her if she has any relation to Blaise.

"Uh, Raven was it?" she simply nodded. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Blaize Zabini would you?" Draco questioned. The girl smirked at his question, she shouldn't of expected any less.

"Blaise is my twin brother." she explained. Draco's eyebrows notted. Twin?


	2. Chapter 2 - Raven Zabini

"But, how come I've never seen you before? I used to go to the Zabini mansion all the time?" Draco questioned. "I swear me and Blaise searched every inch of that house during the summers!?" he just didn't understand how Blaise could have a twin an him not know about it."Blaise and I." she corrected. "and you just think you've seen it all. I don't like to be disturbed. It's called magic my dear boy. Besides I think Blaise forgets I exist unless mother orders a family dinner." she smirked and if what she was saying didn't convince Draco, that smirk did. The only person that could pull of a smirk as good as a Malfoy was a Zabini.

"I was beginning to think you three had gotten lost." Professor McGonagall interrupted before eyeing Draco suspiciously. "Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" she questioned. Draco was about to explain his presence when Rebecca spoke first.

"Oh, we had forgotten our way to your office ma'am. Draco kindly showed us the way!" she chimed her hair turning a sunset colour. It was calming. Professor looked from the three girls to Draco and back."How very... out of character Mr. Malfoy." she smiled. "But thank you very much for showing our new students to my office, I'll write you a slip to give to your teacher explaining your absence. The four of your come with me please." she said spinning on her heals and walking up the stair way into her office, they followed her up. She quickly wrote a note for Draco and handed it to him."if your teacher has any questions please tell them to cone see me. For you go now." Draco didn't hesitate, he still felt uncomfortable under his professors stare. "oh and Mr. Malfoy, 20points to Slytherin." he nodded with a slight smile before running off to class.

"Now girls, I trust you know where these class rooms are?" Mcgonagal asked raising an eyebrow. The girls skimmed there new timetables and nodded. "Very good, you are dismissed." she smile at them. Though as they turned around she spoke again, a slight twinkle in her eye. "Mrs Zabini, would you mind staying behind for a few minutes? It's about 6th years." Mcgonagal smiled at the other two, they nodded and left. When they did the smile on the professors face dropped.

"What was it you'd like to inform me on?" Raven asked her brown eyes looking at the teacher curiously."Raven, I'm afraid it's-"

"I wonder what's taking Ray so long?" Teagan wondered out loud.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Whats your first class?" Rebecca asked looking over her friends shoulder at her timetable.

"Don't do that, you know I don't like it when people look over my shoulder. I have a spare class first, then potions. You?" Teagan questioned.

"Sorry... I have... DADA and then care of magical creatures." Rebecca smiled, she had heard great things about DADA classes at Hogwarts from her father. "wanna walk me to class?" Becc asked.

"whatever." Teagan replied as they headed off down the grand stair case.

"What!?" Raven almost screamed, this was outrages! "How!? When!? Why!?" she had so many questions. Mcgonagal looked at the long haired girl as fire burnt in her eyes.

"I've told you this because I expect you to act responsibly while knowing this information. You must tell no one." Mcgonagal said seriously

."Tell no one!? Miss! With all due respect, this information could potentially KILL someone! Can I just tell-"

"No! You mustn't tell anyone, for you could put them in grave danger!"

"But what about me!? Am I in danger now!?" Raven questioned, her eyes wide.

"You're in no more danger than everyone else at the moment." Raven rolled her eyes."Great." she muttered.

"Do you understand-"

"Sorry I'm late miss." Draco said handing her the note McGonagal gave him. She skimmed the note and smiled. It sent shivers down Dracos spine.

"Very well Mr Malfoy. Please take a seat." she gestured to the class. He obliged sitting in between Blasie and Panzy.

"O.W.L.S, more Commonly known as, Owls!" chimed the pink lady from the front of the class room. Draco waited until she was in deep conversation before he turned to Panzy.

"Who's this old bag?" he questioned.

"Honestly Drake, do you not listen to anything at the assemblies?" he shrugged "Her name is Umbridge She spent a whole 15 minutes yaking on about how things are going to change at Hogwarts and whatnot. And she quite possibly has worse taste in fashion than Granger does!" Draco chuckle a little bit. Until he heard a slight cough coming from his left.

"Something funny Mr Malfoy?" he looked up at the pink toad faced lady and internally cringed. He shook his head and she continued with her lesson. Draco sighed. This was going to be a long day...

"Professor Mcgonagal, I just don't think I'm up for this..." Raven muttered. "I'm smart, but to do all of this, on my own!? It's ridiculous! And not in a good way..." she sighed.

"I'm sorry Mrs Zabini. I'm afraid we don't have a choice... It's what the prophecy has for told. You can do it, just believe in yourself." Mcgonagal stood and smiled at the young girl. "We're counting on you." Raven sighed again.

"No pressure or anything..." she muttered before exiting to go to her first class. Not that there was much point, there was only 10 minutes of class left anyway.

About 15 minutes after Draco arrived another person walked Through the door. Rebecca. She was also carrying a note though now she had her book bag with her. Umbitch, as Draco had soon deemed her, told her to sit down, the only empty seat being behind Draco he internally cursed himself.

"Hey guys." She whispered. Blaise smiled at her, Pansy glared at her and Draco simply looked at her and then back to the front. Rebecca sighed. She needed new friends...

"So why were you two both so late?" Blaise questioned raising an eyebrow suggestively, Draco glared and Rebecca blushed furiously. Her hair changing a vibrant maroon colour.

"We just so happened to be talking with your sister." Draco spat. Blaise's eyes widened slightly.

"Sister? You mean Raven? I haven't seen her in months, where was she?" he questioned.

"Standing outside our common room." Draco sighed, he was starting to get a head ache.

"Excuse me, but would someone please tell me what is going on!?" Pansy snapped from the opposite side of Draco. "Since when does Blaise have a sister!?" she questioned.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine would want to attack children like your self?" the toad spoke from the front of the room. Her and Harry were arguing.

"oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort!?" Draco's heart dropped into his stomach. He turned to the people around him, Blaise put his head down, Pansy's eyes were wide and Rebecca's hair was a almost black purple, a blank expression on her face.

"Let me make this, quite plain, you have been told, that a cretin dark wizard, is at large once again, this is a lie!-"

"I saw him! I fought him!?"

"DETENTION MR POTTER!"

"so according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord!?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!"

"It was murder! Lord Voldemort killed him! You must know that!?"

"ENOUGH! enough... See me later Mr Potter, my office." the toad glared hard at the boy who lived for the rest of the lesson. No one else dared to speak a word until the end of class, which luckily wasn't far away, there was only 5 minutes left.

"Raven? Did you here about the DADA teacher!? I swear she's loopy! Absolutely bonkers!" Rebecca said quickly as she sat next to her friend at lunch. Raven looked up at her friend and smiled.

"I have heard, nothing stays a secret long at Hogwarts I've noticed."

"Ray...? What's wrong?" Raven sat up straight in her seat. 'damn it! I hate how she can see right through me.'

"Becc, you're just going to have to trust me. I can't tell you anything but I need you to trust me." she said in a quite voice.

"Raven, you're scaring me... What-"

"Please Becc just, be my friend and trust me!" she looked sad and alone. So Rebecca did the only thing she could think of. She gave her friend a hug.

"Becc, y-your, you do realize your hugging me, yes?" Raven questioned. Everyone knew Becc didn't like touching people. It just doesn't happen, in the 5 years that Raven has known Becc she has only ever hugged three people. Her dad, her best friend outside of Hogwarts and well, her now.

"I'm not entirely sure when this is supposed to stop being comforting and start being creepy so let me know?"

"Haha! Thanks Becc." raven laughed as Becc let go.

"Despite everything, you can still make me laugh."

"I'm glad my social awkwardness is appealing to you" Becc smiled.

_'Great... This just got more complicated.'_ Raven sighed and went back to eating her meal.

_'I don't know what's going on but, well that's never stop me before.'_ Rebecca smirk to herself and grabbed some food. _'I wonder where teagan is?'_


	3. Chapter 3 - Teagan Greenius

"Hey guys!" Teagan chimed entering the great hall for breakfast.

"Teagan!" Rebecca said running up to her friend.

"Hello Teags." Raven greeted her friend with a smile.

"What has everyone been up to today." Teagan questioned.

"We could ask you the same question." Raven retorted.

Which seen to remind Rebecca that she hasn't seen her friend at all the last two days

"Yeah! Where the HELL have you been all day! I didn't see you at all the last few days!? You better have a brilliant explanation for not checking in with us!" she glared. Raven had ushered them out of the great hall so they wouldn't cause to much of a scene.

"Rebecca! Calm the fuck down!" Teagan said laughing a little.

"It's not funny Teags! It's not exactly uncommon for people in Gryffindor to go missing!" Rebecca said the worry apparent in her voice, Teagan shrugged it off though.

"what's that supposed to mean!?" Teagan snapped, angry flared in her eyes.

"what's what supposed to mean?" Rebecca ask.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't think I'm capable enough to look after myself!?" Teagan crossed her arms.

"oh Teagan, don't be stupid! That isn't what she's-" Raven tried to reason.

"So now I'm stupid!?"

"No Teagan! We're not-" Becc tried to speak.

"No, just leave me alone, both of you! I've always been the youngest of the group, the weakest, the dumbest, just because I'm younger doesn't mean anything! I'm smart and I'm strong! I've always had to sit in the shadow of you two and I'm sick of it!" Teagan spat, tears threatened her eyes. "I was always the last to know before we came here, because i was young and untrustworthy but really it should be-"

"Teagan-" Rebecca tried to stop her.

"Her! She's the one with the Slytherin robes and-" she continued pointing at Becc.

"Teagan-" this time Raven tried.

"There isn't a witch nor wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin! And you know what we all give her the benefit of the doubt because her dad is dead and her mum gave her away-!"

"TEAGAN!" Raven yelled. Teagan looked at both of her friends disappointment apparent in ravens face, but she wasn't worried about that it was the look on Rebecca's face she looked broken, as if, if you touched her she would shatter into a million tiny pieces her hair was dark blue, almost black her face pale.

"I... I'm not hungry. I'm going back to the common room. Don't follow me." Teagan said spinning on her heals and running off down the hall. Rebecca tried to run after her but was stopped by Raven grabbing her wrist.

"Just leave her Becc, she just needs time." Rebecca yanked her wrist out of ravens hand, her hair faded to a lighter shade of blue.

"Whatever." Becc mummbled walking back into the great hall, though instead of sitting with her friend at the Ravenclaw table Rebecca went over to the Slytherin table. Raven sighed,

"and so it begins..." she mumbled to herself.

Rebecca sat by herself at the end of the Slytherin table and rested her head on it. Though she wasn't alone for long.

"You okay rainbow?" it was a males voice.

"sod off." she muttered back.

"Well, well, not very friendly are we?" the male sounded fake, as if copying someone.

"Whoever you are, go away before I make you." she warned.

"I'm shaking in my custom made dragon hid boots." she could hear the smirk in him voice.

"Man I hate it when people get cocky!" she looked up to meet a pair of blue-green eyes, Theodore Nott.

"I'm going to give you 5 seconds to get out of my face." Rebecca glared. "5."

"hm, and if I don't?"

"4. I guess you'll find out, 3." she smirked at him.

"unlike pansy I'm not stupid, I can defend anything you throw at me."

"2."

"Do your worst."

"1."

"Lord? What does this hair colour mean?"

"Teagan right? Are you okay?" Teagan didn't look upfront the couch the was laying on, she didn't particularly care who it was.

"That depends on who wants to know?" Teagan mumbled into the pillow her face was in.

"Sorry, my name's Harry, Harry Potter." Teagan sat up slowly

"Harry!? Harry Potter like as in the boy who lived!? Like, OMG, like!" Teagan fan girl'd in fake hysteria. He laughed.

"I'm Teagan Greenuis, no I'm not okay, and I'm not some freaky fan girl that's going to drool over your every word, unlike... Some." she smiled as her mind wandered to a cretin annoying red head.

"Um, cool, so what's wrong?" Harry questioned his green eyes looking at her curiously.

"Zabini?" Rebecca looked at the tan boy. "what do you mean what does this hair colour mean? It sorta just changes, I don't think it means anything?" Blaise laughed and rolled his eyes.

"how long has you hair been changing colour?" Blaise asked.

"um, for as long as I can remember, why?"

"and you've never noticed any type of pattern?" he seemed more shocked now and she confused.

"No? Am I suppose to have?" 'how could she of not noticed?' Blaise thought.

"Well it was just, when you're angry it turns red, when you don't want to talk about something your hair turns violet or a really dark purple depending on how much you don't want to talk about it, when you're neutral your hair fades to your natural colour, when you're hopeful it turns orange, (Draco told me) and so, I was just wondering what you were feeling while it's dark blue?" Blaise explained. Rebecca smirked.

"Very observant of you Blaise." she commented.

"Well to be quite honest, Draco figured it out, I was just curious. Alot of things about you make me curious." he explained.

"So rainbow?"

"piss off Nott before I turn you upside down and zip your mouth shut, padlock it and throw away the key." she glared at the boy. Her hair changed a slight red colour.

"Angry." Blaise muttered from the side.

"whatever, so not in the mood for this." she said standing and walking back to the common room.

Teagan had explained everything to Harry

"The look on her face... I've never seen her so hurt..." Teagan held her head in her hands. "I'm surprised she didn't hex me into obliviation, I'm a terrible person." she muttered to her

"I don't think so. I can see both sides and honestly I think you maybe of over reacted," Teagan's head shot up, Harry raised his hands in defense. "just listen, you may have over reacted but I think she did more so, I mean one day? Raven got involved where she didn't need to, probably making it worse-"

"I highly doubt I could of made that situation any worse than it was." ravens voice calmly floated into the conversation. Harry drew his wand in surprise. Teagan put an arm up to let him know it was friend not foe.

"Raven, you're not supposed to be in here..." Teagan spoke.

"How, did you get in here?" Harry questioned.

"I'm smart and pretty, you work it out." she explained. Her face was blank, as she looked around the un familiar territory. "This is... Interesting." she concluded.

"Ray what exactly did you want?" Teagan glared.

"Don't glare and me Teagan, you know very well it doesn't work." Raven rolled her eyes. "Actually I came to talk to you and the boy wonder here. I'm just lucky to find you both in the same place." she smiled slightly before her face turned serious again. "I'm going to explain that this information is life or death situation and I'm giving you a choice to hear it, otherwise you may leave..." she waited, yet neither moved she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and continued. "okay well you can't un hear this and it will more than likely put you under the firing line but I can't do this by myself, you can't tell anyone else- Harry? What's that on your hand?"

"N-nothing, just go on." he muttered, clearly interested. Teagan nodded for her to go on, 'is this why she's been acting odd?' Teagan might not of seen Rebecca the last few days but every time she saw raven she was looking very secretive, naturally she just left her alone, cause that's just what you did with Raven if she wasn't acting herself.

"Right... So anyway, I was talking to McGonagal the other day and-"

"Hello? You're new here, yeah?" it was another male voice. Rebecca was starting to wonder why she was never approached by females... It may have had something to do with the first female she interacted with she turned upside down. But honestly, who knew?

"I am new." she replied stopping and turning to the voice.

"and you hang around with Teagan and that ravenclaw right?" she raised an eyebrow. That was a females voice, she turned again to come face to face with what looked to be a second year.

"Yes." she replied.

"That means you're cool with other houses, yeah?" he questioned.

"what is this 20 questions?" he chuckled.

"Sorry, my names Egan Seight, Gryffindor." he held out his hand, she merely looked at it.

"That's... Nice..."

"I'm Rhiannon Seights but my friends call me Roo for short." the girl smiled.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why do I care?"

"That is rude." Roo frowned.

"So is bombarding people in the hall way when they're going to their common room..." Rebecca crossed her arms and raised a eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Roo, you need to stop talking now." Egan interrupted.

"Can I leave yet, I'm getting bored..." Rebecca sighed.

"Roo, rack off and let the big people speak." he smiled.

"That's code for 'shut up I want to flirt with the new girl.'" Roo said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, now sod off!" he glared.

"gladly." Rebecca mumbled at the bickering siblings and walked away while she could.

She laid down on one of the couches and she was suddenly overwhelmed with hurt, sadness, regret, all her emotion where going hay wire. Her hair was changing colour at a rapid pace, blue, purple, black, red, back and forth, if her hair was a human anyone would think they'd be having a fit. Soon enough it settled on black as her tiredness took over.

"Oh my god... Raven I had no idea... How can we help!?"

"No, you can't. I've put you at risk just by telling you, if anyone finds out you're involved, I... I couldn't risk it." Raven shook her head. She shouldn't of said anything.

"Harry? Harry what do you think." Teagan looked at him, he was deep in thought. "Harry?"

"hmm?" he hummed looking up snapping out of his trance.

"what do you think?" she asked again.

"oh... I, personally I don't think McGonagal has the right... I mean not even Dumbledor has asked me about something like that." he explained Teagan nodded. She might not of known Harry but she new the wonders that he's done for the school.

"Well, if you figure out anything, let me know." Raven looked out the window and frowned. "It's dark out..." she mumbled. "I best be off. Good night, I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow." she looked sternly at Teagan. Nice talking to you Mr, Potter." she farewelled and removed herself from the room.

"What now?" Harry asked. "This is when Hermione come up with something." he explained.

"Now... WE INVESTIGATE!" Teagan exclaimed jumping from the couch.

"It's 11:30pm... On a Sunday, we have classes tomorrow morning!" Harry looked at her wide eyed.

"Now... We sleep! Tomorrow we investigate!" she laughed and ran up to her room.

"that girl is so... Odd." he shook his head smiling to himself and wondered up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rebecca Lord

Rebecca awoke with a start almost falling off the couch she was laying on. Tears on the brim of her eyes but she soon blinked them away realizing there was another person in the room, she sat up rubbing her eyes noticing the big green fluffy blanket wrapped around her, she looked at it confused. She looked up at the other person in the room, they were sitting on a arm chair she soon recognized the face, Pansy.

"Did you-?" Rebecca tried to ask.

"Don't flatter yourself Lord." she glared, for some reason Rebecca got the feeling that's she didn't like her too much...

"considering you're the only other person in here, what conclusions was I supposed to come to?" Rebecca raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm simply here to tell you to back off." nope she didn't like her...

"Back off? What?" Rebecca was confused.

"Oh don't put the little miss innocent act! Leave Draco alone!" Pansy stood up and left the common room in a huff.

"Draco? I haven't seen Draco all day? What's she on about?" shrugging it off that Pansy was a crazy, paranoid, bitch. Rebecca sighed and folded the blanket up when her hand brushed against something embedded on the corner. 'D.M', Draco Malfoy... Well that would make sense. Pansy comes into the common room see's Rebecca curled up in Draco's blanket, perhaps while he was putting it on her? Either way it still looks bad... Why did he give her the blanket in the frist place? She walked over to Draco's sleeping quarters knocking on the door. There was no reply. She knocked again, still no reply, this time the door swung open though. 'Draco doesn't seem like the type to leave his door unlocked?' Rebecca thought. Opening the door she looked around, it looked like her room but, somewhat different, figuring there was no one around she walked over to his bed and placed the blanket at the end. She smiled to herself and turned to exit when something caught her eye. There was a silver photo frame on the desk next to his bed. It didn't seem like there was many personal items in the room so this intrigued her. She picked it up am smiled at it. It was Draco as a little boy, maybe about 8? A blonde man and lady stood in the background, clearly his mother and father smiling and laughing happily as Draco played in the sand at the beach making sand castles. His parents looked carefree and inlove, it was quite a beautiful picture. She was so curious about the photo she didn't hear another door open and someone walk in.

"What are you doing in here!?" She jumped at the sudden sound of Draco's voice. Busted. Quickly putting the photo down she spun on her heels to to where the voice came from. Regretting it quickly as she saw Draco, her face reddening, her hair turning a awkward lime colour.

"oh, um, I, um." she tried to avert her eyes.

"spit it out! Why are you in my room!" he frowned, his face a washed pink colour, matching the rest of his body. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin ice prince, stood with only a towel around his waist.

"I- I was just returning your blanket." she stuttered pointing at the blanket on his bed.

"Right... Thank you then." he nodded. She looked up at his gray eyes, hair still wet and falling in front of his eyes. She bit her lip. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"like what you see lord?" he smirked.

"I, um, I should probably go..." she muttered before almost running out of the room. Draco laughed to himself. He then noticed the picture frame on the desk. 'shit...'

After showering and changing she walked out of the common room. With a free period first up she took her time walking. Her hair blue with lime highlights in her hair. Still upset about everything that'd happened the day before. Doing her best to stay clear of everyone she headed to the library. Deciding she'll get breakfast when everyone had first period.

The only person in the library at the moment was madam Prince and a bushy haired Gryffindor girl. Rebecca payed no attention to either of them as she skimmed the the fiction section. Something about made up stories made her smile. She had heard many good muggle stories from her father and whenever she was upset she liked to read them. Though not sure if she was going to find any she continued her search.

"Alice, Alice, Alice..." she mumbled to herself.

"If you're looking for Alice in wonderland, you won't find it." it was the Gryffindor girl. Rebecca frowned.

"Why not? Doesn't the school have it?" she asked looking around at all the books.

"No, we have it but I borrowed it a few days ago." the girl smiled.

"oh. When do you think you'll be done with it?" Rebecca questioned. Watching as the books she held floated up into there rightful place.

"I doubt any longer than tomorrow afternoon." she shrugged. "It's curious to see a Slytherin looking for a muggle book though." she raised an eyebrow. Rebecca smirked.

"As far as I believe it's also curious as to why a gryffindor would be talking to such Slytherin in a peaceful manner." Rebecca retorted. The girl nodded her head.

"I'm not like most Gryffindors. My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?" she said holding out her hand. Rebecca looked at it, what's with these gryffindor folk always wanting to shake hands...

"I... Don't do contact. My name is Rebecca Lord. Pleasure. Now if you excuse me I need to find another book to read." she nodded and went back to browsing for books.

"Here, try this one. It's not exactly Alice in wonderland but if you're into muggle fiction this is a good book." hermione said placing the book on the bench next to Rebecca and walking away. Picking up the book she read the title. 'Chronicals of Valdamir Todd.' she raised an eyebrow at it. A muggle vampire story... Rebecca hadn't had much luck with vampire stories, the last one she read being about a vampire named Edward... She picked it up and went to a desk to read. It seemed interesting enough.

"Don't you find it silly how fairy tales used to always start with _'once upon a time'? _Clearly it was once upon a time!? Why can't they be more specific?" Rebecca giggle at her father.

Rebecca's father was a kind person, as was her mother until her fathers death. Even being a pureblood he'd liked to take trips into the muggle world to see what new contraption they had made up. The last time he went he brought home a muggle plasma tv. Her mother worked on high up in the ministry and her father worked with many different magical creatures, he was working on a knew care of magical creatures book when he was killed. She didn't particularly care for magical creatures, nor did she hate them. She may of lived in a magical world but she went to school in the muggle world... She hated it. She could see how her father loved muggles, there technology and there places but she could also see how some wizarding family could hate muggles. They were so arrogant and rude, at least the ones she had met anyway. Her favorite part of the week would be Saturday when her father would teach her magic. They had a permit thanks to her mother that aloud her to practice magic outside of any school. Though if she was caught by any muggles her privileges would be stripped.

The day her father died was not a day that she would forget. Her mother was away on business and she and her father had just finished there lesson for the day. As she walked inside there was a big bang. Being the scared 13 year old she screamed and ran upstairs to her bedroom and hid. There were many other loud bangs and different coloured lights. Rebecca screamed as her bedroom window shattered. She hid until she couldn't hear anything. Coming out from under her bed she carefully made her way to where all the noise had been. Looking into the backyard was a horrific sight, there seemed to be blood and body's everywhere. Her father was attacked, ambushed. She searched the yard for him. Tears welling up in her eyes. Her father had done so well to fend off so many of them. She searched high and low for her father when she finally found him there was so much blood, so much blood... The tears spilled over her cheeks staining her face as she lent over her fathers body. She screamed at the top of her lungs, releasing power far greater than almost any other 13 year old the ministry has ever seen. Never the less, they were scared.

"Rebecca? REBECCA!" Hermione called out. Rebecca jumped awake pointing her wand to Hermione's throat, tears streaming down her face her hair a dark blue with vibrant red streaks through it, her eyes glazed over in a angry glare.

"Rebecca, calm down! It's me! It's Hermione!" she mumbled awkwardly. The glaze over Rebecca's eyes faded as she collapsed into Hermione's arms.

"What in the world..." Hermione spoke confused.


End file.
